


Dean

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, przemyślenia Deana, tak jakby Destiel bo to zależy od interpretacji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Wcale nie mówię, że to Destiel, może po prostu Dean znalazł wreszcie prawdziwego przyjaciela? Ja nawet Destiela nie shipuję :D





	

Bywały takie dni, że wystarczały mu całe mile zakurzonych dróg, słoneczne niebo, rock sączący się z głośników Dziecinki i towarzystwo Sama, na które narzekał dla zasady. Może dorzuciłby do tego wygodne łóżko w tanim motelu, ale od biedy mógł też gapić się całą noc w gwiazdy przez okno z tylnego siedzenia samochodu, słuchając miarowego oddechu brata, i też wszystko byłoby dobrze.  
  
Przejmował się wieloma rzeczami. Liczbą zapalniczek w kieszeni, by zawsze miał jakąś pod ręką, bezpieczeństwem Sama, jego ciemnymi sińcami pod oczami, gdy zdarzały się takie tygodnie, że dzień w dzień polowali. Przejmował się też tymi chwilami, w których nie miał ochoty na cheeseburgera, bo jego słony smak za bardzo kojarzył mu się z pracą.  
  
I kiedy wciąż gubił kolejne zapalniczki i ledwo zdołał rozpalić ogień, zanim dorwał ich duch, kiedy Sam bywał raniony raz za razem, kiedy bywało tak, że codziennie mieli nową robotę i łapali w biegu trzy albo cztery godziny snu — wtedy zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko jest czegoś warte. Pomaganie zupełnie obcym ludziom, którzy czasem nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, przeciwstawione tym sińcom, tanim motelom i brakowi szans na założenie prawdziwej rodziny w jego opinii nie wypadało zbyt dobrze.  
  
A potem poznał Castiela.

**Author's Note:**

> Wcale nie mówię, że to Destiel, może po prostu Dean znalazł wreszcie prawdziwego przyjaciela? Ja nawet Destiela nie shipuję :D


End file.
